VCRs are one example of an earlier technology that relates to the use of broadcast programs. Using VCRs, viewers were able to record a program and play it back at their leisure, perhaps at another time. Additionally, for the first time viewers were offered limited control over the viewing. The user could pause, rewind, fast-forward and stop and re-start viewing at any time after the initial recording was complete. The broadcast program was essentially captured in an analog medium for later use.
Some of the limitations of a VCR which the present invention addresses are: simultaneous record and playback from the same medium are not available; the device records only one, or at the most two, channels at a time; and a removable medium, namely magnetic tape, is required.
This invention relates in a similar fashion to the broadcast television industry but offers new and unique features not found in VCRs or any other video/audio-programming-based device.